After Hours
by shattered petal
Summary: It was just a dare, but the two involved took it further than they should ever have done... -Olivier/Riza


**author's note**: I admit I feel _very_ self conscious publishing this. I wrote this at midnight, drunk with caffeine and feeling a lot of emotions so I'm so sorry if they seem out of character. I guess you could say I'm just experimenting. Thanks for reading if you do!

* * *

><p><strong>Title<strong>: After Hours  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Romance  
><strong>Couple<strong>: Olivier/Riza  
><strong>Rating<strong>: K+

* * *

><p>It was just a dare, but the two involved took it further than they should ever have done, both only half conscious of the consequences at hand.<p>

If there was anyone to blame, then all fingers pointed at Colonel Roy Mustang, although at the end of the day he was only expecting an awkward, quick peck on the lips. Heck, the man was too drunk to notice anything peculiar going on, like the majority of the crowd.

Hawkeye would later berate the commanding officer for bringing her here. She wasn't much of a partygoer, but Roy was keen his favourite Lieutenant showed her face at his Birthday. She was surprised he had gone ahead with this actually. Mustang preferred to spend his day with someone nice or with his small family. However there wasn't anything wrong with trying something new. Hawkeye just wished she was enjoying herself more.

There was an empty wine bottle being spun in the middle of the room. The rules were easy: the first two people the bottle pointed towards would have to kiss. It was an immature, silly game –– at least in Riza's opinion it was. When things started to get childish, she told Mustang she was leaving.

His sober attitude returned somewhat. He swerved around and softened his gaze. 'Stay a bit more,' Roy's voice was barely a whisper, just loud enough for them both to hear. He took hold of her hand and with reluctance Riza allowed him to guide her to sit beside him.

There were reasons why she should have stayed. Yet there were reasons why she should have left.

The bottle swerved, pointing at each participant whilst it spun round and round and round then slowly came to a halt, the tip aimed directly at a flushed Hawkeye. She stared at the bottle as if it had severely offended her. A bark of laughter erupted from the cheerful crowd, and she swore she felt Mustang pat her back.

_Damn..._ She was going to kiss somebody. Should she stand up and leave? _No_. Riza wasn't going to chicken out of this even if it displeased her. She was not a coward, more than capable of suffering this humiliation.

When the bottle spun again, her entire being tensed, mind racing, wondering which unfortunate guest would be forced to kiss her lips. Riza swallowed. To be honest, none of them looked _too_ bad. Although there was another blonde in the corner, idly watching the pathetic scene unfold. She was only here because Mustang constantly begged. To be honest, Hawkeye was impressed the man survived and it looked as if Olivier was even more eager to leave than the young Lieutenant.

She didn't realise the bottle had stopped until a loud cheer and outburst of laughter echoed the small apartment. Riza darted her eyes to the victim: _Olivier_. Of all the people to choose from it chose _Olivier_. Their gaze met and the slightly younger woman looked away, her cheeks flushing, suddenly feeling clammy and pressured.

For some reason Riza wasn't entirely sure whether she was _pleased_ with the result.

The Major General made it to her feet without a problem. Hawkeye looked up, expecting to see a look of great distaste upon the woman's features but instead spotted a calm reassurance in her sharp gaze. Olivier didn't feel awkward, nor reluctant. This eased Riza greatly and not wanting to let her counterpart down she stood and neared her.

It felt like a hot wall had slammed into her body. At once Riza saw the Queen of Briggs in an entirely different light. From where she stood, she could hear her breathing, hear how steady she was and unnerved with the prospect of kissing someone of the same sex.

Riza didn't hold doubts Olivier had engaged in such activities with a woman before, but this only intensified her curiosity. Adrenaline pumped inside. The noise emitting from their audience echoed in her ears, but she kept her gaze firmly on the other woman's.

'Don't worry. I'll make it quick.'

Before Hawkeye could respond, something soft stopped her lips from moving. It didn't take her long to register the source. Almost instinctively Riza closed her eyes, absorbed into the buss at once. Olivier's lips moved skilfully against hers, gently, caressingly, _soft_. The more they kissed, the more Riza wanted. It was _crazy_ but she didn't care. It felt... nice. Really nice.

She was conscious of the blonde inhaling, exhaling. Riza shuddered. It felt like a vortex of hot and cold whipped around her, yet she remained firm in place, liplocked to the other woman.

They broke off, as if horrified and suddenly aware with what they were doing. It took a whole minute for Hawkeye to regain her senses. By the time she was fully conscious Olivier had walked away to vacate her previous corner. Just the prospect of the Major General leaving made Riza's heart sink. Yet she couldn't fathom _why_.

A smile twitched over her bruised lips, a satisfied shiver ran up her spine and she wheeled around facing Mustang. He flashed her a grin, something she would have found inappropriate if he were sober and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Riza appreciated it when he escorted her out of the heated lounge and into the small kitchen. At once she could _breathe_. Her muscles relaxed and the heat from her cheeks cooled.

'You're brave,' Roy commented.

She quirked a brow. 'I know, sir.'

Still grinning, Mustang passed her a glass of cold water. 'It was getting pretty stuffy in there. These people need to go home soon, otherwise my landlord will kill me.'

Riza didn't say anything. After several sips, she placed the drink down and inhaled deeply, oxygen filling her lungs, her chest rising. Then the confusion began to settle, and she decided it was time to leave.

'I'll see you tomorrow, sir.'

'Do you need a lift?'

'I can hire a taxi.'

His smile comforted her and the Lieutenant exited the kitchen and made to grab for her coat. Whilst she did this, her mind grew foggy. Everything felt so _detached_. Nothing made sense anymore and she wished she could fix the pieces which were broken.

Her hand didn't reach the clothing.

'Are you leaving, Hawkeye?'

Turning, Riza was shocked to observe Olivier before her. She grew paranoid of her cheeks flushing. Usually the Major General had no effect on her whatsoever, however tonight there was this strange _ring_. And it was constantly bugging the young woman.

A nod. 'Yes, I'm exhausted.'

'Oh.' Those sparkling blue eyes glinted with curiosity, matching Riza's earthy irises. Hawkeye was probably fooling herself but she felt certain Olivier had been effected with what had occurred between them. They watched each other for a while, studying, trying to figure out what other wanted. The Lieutenant wasn't experienced in these intimate situations, but Olivier had a sense of ease about her so she didn't flee.

Then everything fell into place.

To both of their surprise, Hawkeye made the first move. She grabbed hold of Olivier's hand and like mischievous teenagers checked no one was watching before darting into Mustang's spare bedroom. Riza's heart raced with adrenaline, and her vision blurred completely, empowered with what was about to approach.

They kissed; it was short but made their heads spin.

'I've not done this before,' Riza confessed, feeling hot and clammy.

The reply was not expected: 'Neither have I.'

When they entered the apartment the two had already shoved off their boots, so fortunate for Roy the mattress would remain clean. The two women didn't hesitate when they tried to be as close as possible to each other. It would seem natural for Armstrong to have control, but instead Hawkeye found herself in power.

She straddled her throwing the thin sheet over them so they were sheltered, covered, _protected_. Unseen to anyone. Finally they were able to indulge in each other until satisfied. Riza pressed her lips against Olivier's and the other woman responded just as eagerly, carefully holding Hawkeye's face although it wasn't needed. The young Lieutenant wasn't going to pull back anytime soon.

Whilst they shared open mouthed kisses, strange emotions flourished inside Riza and most of them were unfamiliar. Everything about this felt _magnificent_. She had kissed a couple of men before, but none of them matched whatever _this_ was. Somehow Olivier ticked every box and the feeling was mutual for the superior officer.

It was soft, not aggressive, _perfect_. Intense. Nauseating. Addictive. Riza _loved_ it.

A small gasp escaped her lips when Olivier's hands snaked beneath her top, trailing over her curves and caressing her smooth flesh. Hawkeye pushed herself against the woman's mouth, wanting her to _stop_. She didn't want the woman to feel the scars scattered across her back, to know what horrors she hid.

To her relief Olivier didn't roam further, and she allowed herself to be completely lost in the buss again, accidentally slipping several satisfied moans which only encouraged Olivier further. Their making out felt like it had taken hours. For all Riza knew it _did_. Nothing interrupted them, and they were able to fill their needs until content and quenched from their curiosity.

Riza sighed happily when they finally finished. In that moment it felt like the two had known each other for years; been this close for so long and it saddened the girl the fantasy was not true. Somehow though Hawkeye was able to push past the cold wall with her lips –– maybe slightly, but she had succeeded, something most men failed to do.

The General growled inside, entertained at how confident Riza had become.

'Well thank you for that,' she exhaled, a cue for Hawkeye to remove her body off her. Flushing Riza pulled the sheet away and steadily found her feet. She ran a hand through her slightly ruffled hair and took a deep intake of breath, suddenly fascinated in the curtained window. The pattern across the material was boring, and didn't seem very Roy-ish.

'You're welcome, sir.' At once Riza frowned at her own response, unsure whether it was appropriate. However after what had happened, she wasn't sure what _was_ appropriate anymore. She heard the Major General snigger behind her, heard her footsteps fade away towards the door.

There was silence. Hawkeye was conscious of Olivier's eyes on her back. She wanted the woman to kiss her again; she wouldn't mind returning back to the position they had tangled themselves into for hours. Pondering over it, Riza wasn't actually sure whether it was pure lust or something else.

'This is just between us. But I doubt you're going to mouth off to anyone,' Olivier said.

'No –– you won't will you?'

'Tsk, no.' Olivier opened the door. Hawkeye was surprised to still hear chatter outside. It looked as if Mustang wasn't able to shush his guests away. 'Good night, Hawkeye.'

'Good night.'

Olivier left the door ajar, but it wasn't an invitation for Riza to follow. She remained where she was for the next minute, waiting to hear the Major General exit. When the front door opened then shut Riza sighed, her mind no longer pressured with puzzles and queries.

Grabbing her coat, Hawkeye departed, exhausted but still ringing.


End file.
